


Fire, Ice, Lightning

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Gifts and Requests [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Flint and Volkner take a trip to Snowpoint City, and a sudden hailstorm leaves them stuck in Candice’s gym. Clearly, the only thing left to do is what she wants, which is for the both of them to bang her at once.
Relationships: Ouba | Flint/Suzuna | Candice/Denzi | Volkner
Series: Gifts and Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822471
Kudos: 4





	Fire, Ice, Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoisonAbstract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonAbstract/gifts).



> Gift to [PoisonAbstract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonAbstract) for being one of two winners of my Pokemon Twitter Nickname challenge!
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).

Taking shelter in the nearest available building was the most reasonable course of action to take when Flint and Volkner were caught in a hailstorm. That said building was Snowpoint City’s gym, and the main haunt of the most important woman in the city, was probably no coincidence.

“Hey, guys!” Candice greeted them as they rushed in. Her black, twin-tailed locks bounced as she swayed from side to side, giddy and grinning broadly. The jacket wrapped around her waist flapped and swung, threatening to unravel from the loose sleeve-tie she’d stuffed it in. “Fancy meeting you here!”

“H...hey, Candice.” Volkner said, shaking his head to get the ice out of his blonde hair. 

“Yeah, what’s up? How have you been?” Flint asked, ruffling his crimson afro to try to dislodge a hailstone that he could feet rattling around in there.

“Oh, you know, busy with Gym stuff. All the usual. I don’t get many challengers up here, given how isolated we are.” Candice tapped her foot, not meeting their eyes while she chewed on her thumbnail. “What are you doing in Snowpoint?” 

“Uh, we were hoping to visit the Temple, after something that my little bro Buck told us about Stark Mountain, but…”

“Oh, golly gee, yeah! That’s pretty important. But it looks like you can’t, and you’re stuck here! Shucks!” Candice whistled, still avoiding eye contact.

“Candice.”

“Yeah, Volkner?”

“You wouldn’t...happen to have had anything to _do_ with said hailstorm, would you?” Sunyshore City’s Gym Leader narrowed his eyes.

Candice gasped, so loud and high that she had obviously rehearsed for this exact moment. “Of course not! This is Snowpoint City: we get hailstorms all the time this far north!”

“Not in the middle of summer, Candice. Just because it’s always cold doesn’t mean there’s always a snowstorm in the city itself, past Route 217.” Flint joined Volkner’s skepticism, the two of them peering at Candice suspiciously. He was still hunched backwards, hands in his pockets, but his relaxed posture belied his tension. Volkner was more openly wary, crossing his arms and frowning.

“...Maybe it’s a freak storm! Those aren’t unusual.”

“Candice, you have a Pokemon that can summon hailstorms just by showing up. If we look in the Pokeball at your hip, we’re going to find an Abomasnow, aren’t we?” Volkner continued cooly.

“...Maybe? That doesn’t prove anything: I didn’t even know you were coming!”

“We’re an Elite Four Member and a Gym Leader, Candice. When we take trips for official business, and that’s what this is, we need to make it known to the Sinnoh Pokemon League. And that includes you. You had at least a week’s notice, if you paid attention to the bulletins, and you probably did.”

She opened her mouth to respond to Flint, and then stopped, trying not to laugh. Naturally, she failed spectacularly, trailing off in a series of guffaws and chortles. She wiped her face with the elbow of her sleeve.

“All...all right, you...you caught me.” She speaked between giggles. “Yeah, I had my Abomasnow whip up a hailstorm as you passed by, so you’d run in here. I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

“Well, turn it off, or something! I run hot, but that ice is nasty.” Flint shuddered.

“Uh, about that. Even after Abomasnow leaves the area, or goes back in their Pokeball...well, the weather’s going to persist until it changes naturally, or is forced to shift suddenly. So unless one of you has a Tyranitar handy, or Bertha is nearby with her Hippowdon, or you want to brave the hail...we’re kind of stuck.” Now she actually sounded sheepish.

“Do you have _any_ idea how much that’s going to bother the rest of the city? What did you need us so badly for, anyway?” Volkner frowned even deeper, if that was possible.

“Well, I was _hoping_ to fuck you two, but you’ve kind of ruined the mood, haven’t you?”

“Come again?” Both men said, blinking in confusion.

“Did I stutter? I was hoping to trap you in her so that I could get a double-helping of dick, but if you’re going to be sourpusses about this, then we should probably forget about it.” Candice pouted, crossing her arms and turning away so quickly that her brown miniskirt twirled and fluttered with the motion, exposing her backside for just a sliver of a second, and also bringing something very, very important to Flint and Volkner’s attention.

Candice wasn’t wearing any panties.

The friends looked at each other, and a silent, imperceptible understanding came between them while they put their focus back at Candice. She was still playing the role of the sulk, harrumphing and keeping her back to them.

“I, uh, I think we can accommodate that.” Volkner said, trying not to sound too suddenly excited.

“Yeah, um, it’d be our pleasure. No hard feelings, right?” Flint licked his lips with far less subtlety, prompting an elbow to the ribs from his friend.

Candice smiled. Everything had fallen into place perfectly, and when she turned, she held her skirt up and undid the bow tie holding her shirt together, giving both men a view of her pretty, bare pussy and tight, firm breasts.

“I’m glad you came around to my way of thinking, boys. Now, let’s have some fun, shall we? Don’t hold back, now.”

They were on her before she could finish talking. Volkner’s hands flew to her top, pulling her shirt so roughly that the shoulders tore and the piece was left to dangle on either side of her breasts, opened down to her bellybutton. His grip forced her onto her knees, and then her back, and then he was fumbling with his pants to expose his cock while Flint tried to spread her legs and flipped her skirt up onto her belly with one hand, the other jostling for his own belt and waistband.

Volkner got his dick out first, pulling his pants onto his knees to reveal his hanging shaft and nutsack, the length still hardening as she watched. The base of his crotch was touched with a golden zigzag of hair, but Candice didn’t have much time to admire it. Leaning over her, his hands holding himself upright as he loomed above, Volkner shoved his half-erect cock in her face, the underside of the head resting on her nose. He said one word. 

“Suck.”

She obeyed, dragging her tongue along the underside as she nudged her head upwards, letting Volkner’s long, thick dick rest on her tongue as she took the tip between her lips. His balls rested on her chin, full and warm, and she shuddered at the heat of his cock in her mouth while she lifted her head to suck more down.

Flint grunted further below, and she felt something nudge at her pussy lips as he lifted her legs to rest on her shoulders. She couldn’t see the Fire-Type Trainer from here, but she could _feel_ him, and he felt eager and ready to shove his dick right into her. So he did, of course.

Candice gulped around Volkner’s cock in her mouth, her body trembling as Flint speared her on his shaft in one go. He thrust his cock all the way in, roughly barrelling forward inside her and leaving her feeling stretched and full as his balls came to a rest against her butt, and Candice trembled in delight. Flint swore under his breath, but she couldn’t hear what he said as he withdrew his cock to start jabbing in and out with his hips, giving her alternating sensations of vacancy and satiation. She bobbed her head up and down to full her mouth with Volkner’s length, trying to time it with Flint’s thrusts, only for the Electric-Type Trainer to grab the back of her head as she tried to lower herself.

“I’ll take it from here.” He said, shifting into a kneeling pose so he could rest his haunches on her breasts, pressing down on them with his full weight, hard enough for it to ache. This way, she could raise herself up, resting on her elbows with her head upright...in just the right spot for Volkner to start pulling and pushing on her head to fuck her face.

Candice couldn’t contain her glee, even as her throat started to get sore from Volkner’s rough pounding of her mouth, and even as her thighs began to redden from Flint’s relentless thrusting. Her eyes teared up from the force being exerted on her, but she didn’t struggle. She’d wanted the both of them for so long, and now that they were in her grasp, she couldn’t be happier to be roughoused. Getting one would have been lucky, but two at once? Now _that_ was a dream come true.

She sputtered and drooled around Volkner’s cock, tongue lolling against it as the head of his dick pushed deeper into her throat than she’d thought possible, where her struggles could make him feel that much more undulating pleasure. She clenched and bore down on Flint’s shaft, tensing against every intrusion with a tautness of her pussy that he had to find extraordinarily welcome. The tighter the squeeze, the harder it was for him to fuck her...and the better it felt to go fast. She was very, very aware of how urgently their balls were clapping against her body—Volkner’s on her chin, Flint’s on the tight bud of her asshole—and how much faster they were getting.

More speed. More intensity. Candice had a cross-eyed view of the two men she’d so eagerly given her body to, and her body was getting sore from their exertions, but she wouldn’t trade this for anything. The effort they were putting on her was doing its job, and promised a particularly special finish.

Speared on both ends, Candice came, mewling around Volkner’s cock in her mouth, gushing and clenching around Flint’s dick in her cunt. The rush of heat and dizzying pleasure left her lightheaded and weak in her limbs, her arms trembling to try to hold herself upright as Volkner fucked her face even faster and Flint pounded away at her pussy even harder.

If they had an understanding about when they were going to cum, they didn’t vocalize it. Maybe they were just really, really lucky or supremely coordinated, because when Volkner shoved so far in that her nose was buried in his blonde pubic hair, and Flint bottomed out in her pussy, they both stayed and held themselves firmly within her. Their nutsacks throbbed and tensed, Flint’s against her asshole, Volkner’s on her chin, and their dicks twitched while they groaned and erupted.

Volkner’s cum shot right down Candice’s throat, oozing down to her stomach without giving her a chance to even taste it. Flint’s spunk rocketed out, painting her pussy white with rich, hot, potent cream, filling her up with a pleasant, heavy warmth. Volkner seemed to read the meaning in her desperate sucking, and pulled out partway so that the rest of his orgasm could coat her tongue and fill her cheeks, giving the Ice-Type Trainer the chance to savor the flavor of Volkner’s load while Flint just kept pumping more cum into her overworked pussy, blasting her womb with a torrent of fluid. 

Candice was stuffed on both ends with dick and cum, and she couldn’t get enough of it. Volkner pulled out with a wet _schlurp_ , bubbles of his spunk popping out from her nostrils and between her lips, thickly drooling down the sides of her cheeks. Flint extricated himself similarly, some of his load oozing out with the removal of his cock as the rest stayed securely inside her.

“M-more…” Candice groaned, coughing and sputtering and smiling widely. “Gimme more…”

“What the heck?” Volkner raised an eyebrow in surprise as he stood on shaking legs, dripping cum from the head of his dick onto Candice’s face.

“Guess she’s got more of a fire in her than we thought, Volkner.” Flint said with a happy chuckle. “I’m game to give her more, if you are.”

“Sure, sure, just...surprised that she’s still asking for more.”

“After what you two just gave me?” Candice moaned breathily, taking great gasps of air as she smiled. “Don’t you _dare_ stop until I’m good and ready, boys.”

“If you say so.” Volkner shrugged as Candice got onto her hands and knees unsteadily, starting to rise...and then thinking better of it. Smiling in anticipation, she stayed on all fours, tilting her head backwards to curl her finger at Flint as Volkner walked to take his friend’s place.

“C’mere, fireguy. Let’s see if you can give me the same warm, salty treat that your buddy did~.”

“Of course I can, or else my name’s not Flint.”

Volkner was too busy kneeling behind Candice to speak up himself, his hands roaming her backside, her skin red from the repeated blows of Flint’s balls against her skin. He dug his fingers into her buttocks with an approving grunt, perusing her freshly-creamed pussy lips before flipping her miniskirt up fast enough that she squealed, her lips brushing against Flint’s balls. Gritting his teeth, Volkner lined up his cock to the smaller, tighter opening of her asshole, the head pressing against it insistently while it stubbornly refused to give ground as Candice moaned and squirmed under the pressure.

“You opening up, Candice?” Volkner grunted, securing his hold on Candice’s ass while she mewled and moaned. 

“T...trying, Volkner, gimme a sec!” Her nails scratched the floor of the gym, hands balling into fists while Flint reached a hand under her chin to tilt her head upwards, her mouth opening to accommodate his incoming cock. Volkner squeezed in with a sigh and a hiss, biting his lip as he felt her butt bear down on his cock in a vice grip, reluctant to let him push any further in but trying even harder to not let him escape. 

“Oof, that’s it…” He said, stuttering as the tight ring of Candice’s rear squeezed him mightily. She yelped and Flint took the chance to slip his dick forward, blocking her vocalizations with a mouthful of his meat. She moaned as she tasted her own pussy on Flint’s cock, letting him take hold of the twin tassels of her hair, grabbing one in each hand.

“You all right, Candice?” A muffled ‘mhm’ and a thumbs-up from the woman currently speared on both ends was her only response. He smiled cheekily and pulled his hips back, as if he was withdrawing, only to pull hard on her pigtails, forcing her face to crash right back against his pelvis...and her mouth to swallow back his cock. “Then here goes nothing! Time for a wildfire of a time!” 

He released one of her tails of hair to extend his clenched hand towards a distracted Volkner. Flint’s friend rolled his eyes and groaned, trying to focus on getting an in-and-out shoving motions started with Candice, but when the more exuberant, red-haired half of the duo insisted with a wink, Volkner had no recourse but to move a hand up to lightly tap his knuckles against Flint’s.

“You’re really silly sometimes, you know that?”

“All part of the charm, Volkner! And you’re guilty of some shocking puns yourself, so don’t play dour. You need to lighten up, anyway.” 

They spoke as if Candice wasn’t even there. Like she was little more than an accessory to assist the duo's pleasure, her presence ignored between them as they gave each other a fist-bump right across her back while they used and enjoyed her. Her personhood was secondary to the tight, warm, wet holes she provided for their cocks, and the lush, petite curves that swayed and jiggled as they slammed into her. Flint had both her pigtails back in his grip and he was back to fucking her face, while Volkner sank his fingers into her buttocks to pound her butt in long, hard strokes. Both of them were jackhammering their hips back and forth at ever-increasing speed and ferocity, their balls slapping her chin and pussy hard enough for her to tremble and wail around the cock in her mouth. Candice’s tongue lashed against the pumping intrusions of Flint’s dick, and her backside clenched and tensed around Volkner’s cock.

Playing the part of a vapid, dick-hungry slut was one thing, but actually being employed as one by two friends was its own wonderful thrill. Candice couldn’t get enough, and couldn’t take much more, her gaze going glassy.

“Flint, I’m gonna…” Volkner mumbled, sweating and panting. 

“Me too, Volkner, I’m…” Flint started, face scrunched in concentration. Candice’s eyes were rolling back in her head, too assailed by foreign sensations to react or warn them as she quivered and was undone. Her asshole clenched and squeezed Volkner’s cock so hard that he feared she’d stop his movements, her pussy gushing onto his balls as they smacked against her. Her eager cries sent vibrations up along Flint’s dick, and he lost his hold on her hair while she forced him to cum.

Volkner’s cum rushed out in a flood, shooting white cream right up her ass in heavy, thick torrents. Candice could feel the inside of her rear growing warm and full from the volume of his cumshot, pumping her with every drop of seed he could give her. When one more rush of pressure came over him, Volkner had the self-control to hold on while he pulled out of her ass, the hole reluctantly releasing him with a greedy _squelch_ , and stumbled over to kneel next to Flint by her face. It only took one hard rub of his dick to spew one more rope of fluid onto Candice’s face, draping across the bridge of her nose and the right side of her cheek, and then Volkner was drained for good.

Flint pulled out at the last second, holding his cock in front of her while he stroked the twitching length furiously until he erupted all over her panting, sweaty face, coating her forehead in spunk that dripped down to her cheeks. A second load scattered cum along the bridge of her nose and over her eyelid, and then a third landed right in her open mouth, tongue extended to catch his load as Candice gasped for air. The rest landed on her chin and lips, dripping down to the floor in a thick, white waterfall of fluid.

Flint fell onto his back next to Volkner on the floor, both men panting, dizzy, and exhausted from their efforts. Their dicks and balls were sticky from Candice’s holes and their own loads, their limbs were aching, and they blinked perspiration out of their eyes.

“That was…” Flint trailed off, at a loss for words, for once.

“Fuck, Candice, you’re electrifying.” Volkner finished, Flint nodding alongside him. Candice coughed up saliva and cum, leaking spunk from her ass and pussy while the mixture of drool and seed dripped down onto the floor and her own breasts and belly. She wiped her face and only succeeded in getting her sleeve sopping wet. But she was smiling brightly.

“Well, maybe not quite _that_ , but I know what you mean!” Candice grinned cheerily, as if she _hadn’t_ just been slammed, pounded, and fucked between a pair of some of the strongest trainers in Sinnoh. “So, seeing as we’re still stuck here for now...just let me know when you can go again! I’m game for anything else, really, and I’m _far_ from done.”

The friends shared a worried glance. They were different in many ways, but in this, they were united. Hopefully Candice was all talk, and didn’t actually have much energy left, because if she asked much more of them, they might not be walking out of here without spraining something. Or everything.


End file.
